the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberly's Tour of Mos Eisley
Today Kimberly was dancing to make Jabba more impressed including Lyn Me. "Kimberly's good. Can I teach her or can I teach her?" After dancing Kimberly sat in the dressing room with Lyn Me. "I killed then, Lyn Me." "I know Kimberly. You have become a wonderful Slavegirl for Jabba. Later we are to take you for a ride on his sail barge for a tour of Mos Eisley." Kimberly didn't know about Mos Eisley. "What's Mos Eisley?" "Mos Eisley is the space port on Tatooine where smugglers and other walk and find a place for a drink or gamble." Kimberly was excited and couldn't wait to see Mos Eisley. Kimberly sat naked in the shower room waiting to get showered for her tour. "Guys, I miss being a Power Ranger but I like my new home as a half naked Slavegirl. I wish you could see me dancing for Jabba." Just then a Twilek girl named Kreela came to shower Kimberly. "You must be Kimberly, Jabba told me about you. I'm Kreela." "Nice to meet you Kreela." Kreela was attracted to Kimberly's beautiful body and started to shyly giggle as she started the shower. Kreela rubbed soap on Kimberly causing her to giggle. "That tickles." After the shower Kimberly was dressed back into her bikini and she and Kreela were starting to like each other. "So Kimberly where are you from?" Kimberly smiled putting her hand on Kreela's shoulder. "I'm from Earth. I used to be a Power Ranger until I followed my dream with gymnastics so I retired as the Pink Ranger and I was going to visit a friend from Planet Phados but I ended up here. Lyn Me accepted me without question and we became like sisters." Kreela was amazed. "I would like to be like your sister too." Kimberly agreed and she and Kreela hugged each other. Kimberly was brought to Jabba's sail barge as it was ready to leave. Jabba spoke to Kimberly. "Ready for your tour?" Kimberly nodded. "Good and I see you became friends with Kreela my other dancer. Let's go." The sail barge left the palace to get to Mos Eisley. Inside the barge Kreela sat next to Kimberly and Jabba. ,"Master Jabba, by your permission I would like to have Kimberly have some alone time with me." Jabba agreed and let Kimberly join Kreela. Kreela still liked Kimberly's body and proceeded to touch her belly and Kimberly knew Kreela was young about Kimberly's age. "Kimberly, can you speak Huttese?" "I'm new at it Kreela." "Well as your new friend I shall teach you." Kreela taught Kimberly the Hutt language and Kimberly learned really quick. The barge arrived to Mos Eisley and Jabba took Kimberly across the space port. Jabba showed Kimberly all the places she could go to gamble or have a drink. "I hope you are impressed my slave." "Yes Master I am." "Good, now follow me." Jabba led Kimberly to the podrace station where podracing takes place. "This is where podracers participate in a podrace every year. Someday you will see one. Let's go back to the palace." Meanwhile on Earth Tommy and the other Rangers were at the command center. "What's the emergency Zordan?" Asked Tommy. "Our former Ally Kimberly is on the planet Tatooine and is forced to be a Slavegirl to Jabba the Hutt." "Don't worry we'll get her back." The rangers were teloported to Tatooine by the Dune Sea. "This place is a desert. It will take us days to find this Jabba The Hutt and Kimberly." Back at the palace Kimberly rested beside Jabba and was glad to be friends with Kreela. "Master I like my new home." "Good. Soon you will have another dance but with Kreela. Kreela is young and gets excited when she sees a girl's beautiful body. You and her are going to be good friends." Jabba fell asleep and Kimberly did too by giving a sexy moan. Kimberly couldn't wait to dance with Kreela as she slept but that's another story.